


Stress Reliever

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [123]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, CEO Derek Hale, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Pussy Spanking, Put on Display, Rough Sex, Secretary Stiles Stilinski, Slut Shaming, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, curious cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Curious Cat Anon: Sterek Prompt: boypussy stiles keeps showing up to work in really tight, short skirts and shorts. He bends over a lot in front of Derek and one day Derek just snaps and fucks him.Slut shaming, pussy slapping, squirting, multiple orgasmsMaybe Derek calls a friend/business partner to join?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 576





	Stress Reliever

Derek tapped his pen against his desk, doing his best to keep his eyes off of the sinfully short skirt his secretary Stiles was wearing today. Ever since Stiles had started working for him, his skirts have been getting shorter and shorter. Derek adjusted his chair so his crotch was hidden under his desk as he caught a flash of Stiles’ bare cunt when Stiles bent over to grab a piece of paper Derek was sure he dropped on purpose. 

Derek noticed that he wasn’t the only one affected by Stiles' obvious displaying of his pussy. Two of his business partners who had come in for a meeting with Derek were now holding their tablets over their crotches for obvious reasons. 

“Stiles, if you keep bending over like that, we can’t be held accountable for what happens next,” Derek warned, unable to keep silent anymore. 

“Fine by me Mr. Hale,” Stiles purred as he leaned over Derek’s desk, propping his ass up high to display his cunt again as he set a stack of papers down onto Derek’s desk. Derek’s willpower caved and shoved his hand between Stiles’ legs and rubbed at Stiles’ damp pussy with two of his thick fingers. 

“Mm,” Stiles moaned as he rocked against Derek’s hand, uncaring of the other two watching as his boss fingered him. 

“Slut,” Derek commented as he index finger slipped into Stiles’ wet pussy with ease. Derek grinned at the keening noise that Stiles made as he clenched around Derek’s finger. 

“So what, you’re going to bend over and let Mr. Hale fuck you?” One of Derek’s business partners asked and Stiles winked at him, loving the flush the man got. 

“Who said I was only going to let Mr. Hale fuck me? You’re both here two right?” Stiles purred before gasping in happy surprise when Derek suddenly removed his finger and slapped his cunt. 

“You filthy, cock slut.” Derek grunted as he pushed his chair back he stood up and grabbed a fistful of Stiles’ hair. Stiles moaned as his back was arched and he was forced to walk around to the front of Derek’s desk. Stiles grinned as he was pushed down onto Derek’s desk, legs spread wide and skirt riding up to expose his wet cunt to the men in the office. 

“Having me fuck you won’t be enough huh?” Derek grunted as he pushed Stiles’ legs apart, raising an eyebrow when Stiles grinned cockily as he lifted his arms above his head and grabbed the edge of Derek’s desk. 

“What can I say, Mr. Hale, I like being fucked like a whore,” Stiles commented as he rocked his hips up, showing off his glistening cunt. Stiles gasped as his mouth dropped open lewdly when Derek spanked his cunt harshly. 

“Then you’ll be treated like a whore,” Derek promised, the other two men making noises of agreement as they leaned forward to watch the show. They knew Derek was a hard-ass when it came to his company and was interested to see how he was going to fuck his secretary. 

“Promises promises Mr. Hale,” Stiles commented before gasping and arching, lips turning up into a smile when Derek spanked his cunt again. 

“Again Mr. Hale, spank my dirty cunt again.” Stiles pleaded cheeks flushed a deep pink and eyes almost pitch black as his body trembled, his cunt visibly leaking. 

“You really are a dirty whore,” Derek commented as a wicked grin crossed his lips and adjusted his stance. Derek spanked Stiles’ wet cunt over and over until it was puffy, visibly throbbing and soaked while Stiles writhed and mewled from where he was laid out over his boss’ desk. 

“Are you gonna fuck the whore anytime soon?” One of Derek’s business partners grunted and Derek delivered one more hard spank before he unbuckled his pants, taking his erection out. Stiles moaned at the sight of his boss’s large cock before bending his knees and planting his feet on the edge of Derek’s desk. 

“Fuck! Yes!” Stiles cried out, body arching almost violently off of the desk when Derek drove his cock hard and deep into Stiles’ cunt. Stiles’ fingers and toes scrambled at the desk as Derek pinned his hips to the surface with firm fingers and began to pound into him.

Stiles’ head tipped back, eyes staring up at the ceiling on the verge of unseeing as drool dripped from the corner of his open mouth as he was roughly fucked. His boss’ thick cock all but split him open each time Derek went balls deep into him. Stiles hadn’t been fucked this hard in a long time and he was on cloud nine as his boss grunted and swore above him as he thrust into him while his business partners watched intently. 

“I’m going to come in your filthy whore cunt, got a problem with that slut?” Derek grunted, blinking sweat out of his eyes as he reached down and started spanking Stiles’ cunt. Stiles squeaked and cried out as he squirted out around his boss’ cock, eyes rolling up into his head as his legs slipped off of the desk’s edge to hang limply down on either side of Derek. 

“N-No, ah, pl-ease Mr. Hale! Come in my whore cunt, I want it so bad.” Stiles whined, words stuttering and breathing hitching as he felt Derek’s cock throb inside of him. Who was Derek to turn down that plead? 

Derek grunted loudly as he slammed deep into Stiles’ cunt one final time before throwing his head back and groaning low and satisfied as he came. Stiles writhed and his soaked, aching pussy fluttered around Derek’s cock, milking his boss’ cock of his release. Derek took a step back and watched as his white cum trickled out of Stiles’ abused looking cunt.

“Who's next?” Derek tossed over his shoulder as he tucked his cock back into his pants. A smile curved up Stiles’ lips as Derek sat back into his desk chair and leaned back, chuckling as his business partners fought for a moment before one stepped up and slammed their cock into Stiles’ sloppy cunt. 

Derek brought up a document he had to go over and read it with the sounds of his slutty secretary getting fucked on his desk as background noise. Stiles was going to be present at all his meetings now, he was a great stress reliever.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
